


Liar

by Catbeach



Series: Grindeldore [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbeach/pseuds/Catbeach
Summary: - Явился.Как приговор. Холодным шепотом под ребра. Дамблдор шагает назад. Больно. Ему всегда было очень больно смотреть в эти черно-белые глаза.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Liar

\- Всё это ради тебя, Криденс

Геллерт притягивает мальчишку к себе, обнимает его, гладя по голове и что-то успокаивающе шепчет на ухо. Привязанность к Дамблдорам с годами никуда не девается. Альбус сейчас расхаживает по Хогвартсу и купается во всеобщей любви. Гриндевальд старается об этом не думать. Выкинуть из головы все давние воспоминания о их лете. Забыть голубые глаза и длинные пальцы. Закопать в мысленный гроб бессонные ночи. И засыпать могилу землёй, которую истоптали их сапоги. 

Он соврал. Так привычно наигранно улыбнулся и отправил мальчишку в Нурменгард. Дамблдор. Дамблдор поступил бы так же. Манипулятор, плетущий паутину паук, управляющий всеми ради общего блага. Ради общего блага. Гриндевальд пишет это на собственной тюрьме, вспоминая об их лете.

Дамблдор злится. Он должен был добраться до Криденса первым. Рассказать ему правду. Сейчас, стоя за колонной в виде ворона, в обличье неприметного зрителя, он думает о том, как остановить грядущее уничтожение Парижа. Фламель может оказаться слаб для этого. Дамблдор не думал, что Гриндевальд настолько зол. Действие зелья вот вот закончится. Его сразу заметят, это очевидно. Любой другой трансгрессировал бы вместе со всеми, но Дамблдор не может уйти. 

Гриндевальд посылает голубое пламя на верхнюю платформу и Альбус видит как Лита просит его остановиться. Огонь кружится вокруг колонн, заставляя Дамблдора отшатнуться и упустить всё произошедшее дальше. Он слышит только крик братьев Скамандер и не хочет думать о причине произошедшего. Когда к его ногам падает магл, а его утягивает с собой мракоборец, Дамблдор понимает, что всё зашло слишком далеко. 

Ещё мгновение, чтобы все зрители маги ушли. Ещё мгновение и Альбус выходит из-за колонны. Гриндевальд стоит к нему спиной, готовится трансгрессировать и дать огню форму дракона. Он ненавидит Париж. 

Дамблдор заставляет себя опустить плечи и успокоиться. К черту эмоции. 

\- Геллерт! 

Он видит, как Гриндевальд застывает. Каждая мышца напряжена. Он поворачивается. Медленно и с опаской. Его годы никто так не называл. 

Их взгляды встречаются. Геллерт ухмылкой скрывает отчаяние, Альбус улыбкой выражает печаль. 

\- Явился. 

Как приговор. Холодным шепотом под ребра. Дамблдор шагает назад. Больно. Ему всегда было очень больно смотреть в эти черно-белые глаза. 

\- Здравствуй. 

\- Не делай вид, что всё очень просто. Ты ведь даже меня не искал. 

Альбус не верит своим ушам. Обида, печаль, отчаяние в голосе Гриндевальда кажутся чужими. Как будто включено радио, а он лишь открывает рот. Взгляд только не подделаешь. Грустный невыносимо. 

\- Я искал тебя! - Он пытается подойти ближе, но Гриндевальд знаком приказывает остановиться. - Святой грифон, я искал тебя с того самого дня, Геллерт,и до прошлого года, когда, как мы думали, погиб Криденс. 

\- Аурелиус. Называй всё своими именами. 

\- Он мне не брат! 

\- Не ври себе! 

Палочки со свистом рассекают воздух и направляются друг на друга. Рука Гриндевальда дрожит, а Дамблдор опускает свою сразу же. 

\- Я не могу. Я не могу уничтожить клятву. Наверное, это слабость. - Он закрывает глаза ладонью и качает головой 

\- Ты никогда не был слаб, Альбус. 

Дамблдор замирает, оглядывая Геллерта. На мгновение он думает, что ему послышалось. 

\- Ты не называл моего имени с тех пор. 

Гриндевальд молчит о том, что шепчет его во сне каждую ночь. Гриндевальд молчит о том, что просыпается от собственного крика. Гриндевальд молчит о том, что помнит август девяносто девятого в мельчайших подробностях. 

\- Геллерт. - Дамблдор шагает вперёд. Палочка Гриндевальда поднимается выше. - Прошу, не нужно. 

Геллерт задыхается, когда руки Дамблдора прижимают его к себе и брюнет кладёт подбородок на строгое чёрное пальто. Он тяжело дышит, не понимая что делать дальше. Опускает свою руку на плечо Дамблдора, чтобы оттолкнуть его, но осознает, что бессилен. Рука так и остаётся на плече. Альбус стоит сейчас такой беззащитный, щекочет его шею своей бородой и, спокойно закрыв глаза, сжимает в объятиях великого и ужасного Геллерта Гриндевальда. Дамблдор глубоко вдыхает, а Гриндевальд чувствует себя выброшенным на берег китом. Весь кислород будто ушёл на поддержание пламени, не оставив возможности дышать и сохранять спокойствие. Альбус непонимающе вздрагивает и выпрямляется, когда замечает, как сильно дрожит Геллерт. Его пальцы мокнут, скользят по бледным щекам. 

\- Что…

Гриндевальд перехватывает тёплые ладони. 

\- Ты простил меня? За Ариану. Простил? 

\- Я никогда не таил обиду, чтобы прощать. 

\- Но я… 

\- Ты не убивал её. Это был я или Аберфорт. Мы оба всегда знали это. Аберфорт думает, что это он. Каждый из нас виновен. Каждый из нас наказан вечным чувством вины. Так как я мог обижаться на тебя, Геллерт? 

\- Я думал, ты ненавидишь меня. 

\- Я не могу. 

Взгляд Геллерта, полный непонимания и боли, изучает лицо Дамблдора до мелких деталей, как будто пытаясь наверстать упущенные годы. У белого глаза блестит дорожка от слезы и Дамблдор мягко стирает её подушечкой пальца. 

\- Я писал тебе письма. Сотни. Отправлял сов на все известные мне адреса. 

\- Я не получил ни одного. 

\- Даже те, которые лежат у твоей бабушки? 

\- Я не был там с того дня. Я не могу. Так кто из нас слаб, Дамблдор?  
  
\- Я. 

Альбус прижимается к сомкнутым губам Гриндевальда, не закрывая глаз. Смотрит на то, как его глаза расширяются от недоумения и как опускаются пушистые ресницы. Дамблдор следом закрывает глаза, вспоминая, как целовал его также под звёздным небом несколько десятков лет назад и зарывается руками в белоснежные волосы. Как всегда. Геллерт перехватывает инициативу, притягивая Альбуса к себе за шею. Как всегда. Дамблдор мог бы отдать все свои волшебные силы за то, чтобы забыть о войне и уехать с Гриндевальдом так далеко от Лондона, как это возможно. Нельзя. Тот, кого министерство магии так желает остановить, целует того, кто должен был это сделать. И останавливать Гриндевальда сейчас Дамблдор не собирался. Шляпа падает на пол. 

Как он оказывается вжатым в стену склепа с алыми пятнами на шее и рукой Гриндевальда на животе, Альбус не помнит. Забываются и годы, проведённые у зеркала Еиналеж и годы размышлений о произошедшем. Геллерт стирает плохие воспоминания поцелуями, заменяя их на хорошие. Дамблдор цепляется за его плечи, чувствуя, как подгибаются колени. Гриндевальд улыбается. Он счастлив впервые за последние тридцать лет. 


End file.
